Smexy
by conversee
Summary: Chad and Sonny hate eachother right? What happends when Chad leaves his jacket at her dressing room, and she has to give it back to him, only to be stormed in,and it must be hard if your scared of Storms too. ChadxSonny


"CHAD DYLAN COOPER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK IT" Sonny Monroe yelled at Chad for throwing her sweatshirt across the room. "Is that a threat or a promise. No wonder why they called you Out-Of-Control Diva" Chad Dylan Cooper, a conceited jerk, chuckled quietly, with a smirk playing on his lips. "GOD Chad, why are you here anyway" she said, obviously annoyed with the fact he was still there. " I don't know, thought you might of missed me and my smexy looks" he said, looking at the mirror, winking to himself. "Smexy? How is it possible for you to read?" she said,looking at him in disbelief. "Phffft, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, all of this, is the definition of smexy" he said, gesturing to himself. " No,all of that is conceited and jerky" she said, shoving his legs off the seat so she could sit in it. " Don't worry Sonny, they all come around" he said leaving, but he just soo happened to forgotten his jacket there.

It was beginning to have a storm outside, but Sonny never noticed that considering she was a littttle busyy. " Ok,he came in, argued with you, called him smexy,then LEFT without his jacket" Tawni kept repeating for the 5th time that night. "So will you come with me to return it" Sonny said hopefully ,looking at the dark clouds rolling in from the sun setting. "ME?!?! I'm Tawni Harts, and she does not go out during storms" Tawni said, looking at herself in the mirror. " storm?!?" Sonny asked nervously, clearly afraid of storms. " Yeah, his address is (blah blah blah blah)" she said, looking at herself too much to even notice. " Ummmmmm how do you know" " Lets just say it was an April Fools Prank" "Fine" with that, Sonny went to grab her oversized hoodie and car keys. While she was driving, the rain was heavy. She went to park her car, and ran to his front door, already soaked with his jacket in her hand. Well, lets just say she knocked and yeahhhh. Chad came out looking shocked, that little douche. "Sonny, what are you doing here" he said. "What does it look like, yeah Chad I'm here to purpose" she said, acting as if he was the stupidest person alive. " Realllly?!?! OF COURSE" he said, excited now. " What the hell Chad, maybe you are even more stupid than Portlyn." Now Chad understood what that meant. "Phffft, I met a brick smarter than her. Besides, whats that in your hand" he asked, realizing it was clutched in her hand, and she was soaked. "Here come in, not that I care though" he said, saying Not That I care rather too quickly. "Well good then" she said, stomping in quickly. "Here let me get you some other clothes."

"Not that I care" he said, jogging upstairs to get some extra clothes. She just went to the movie room and sat next to the heater. Minutes later he came downstairs with a tee and some sweats of his. " –gasp- Chad Dylan Cooper wears SWEATS AND TEES?" she said in a dramatic voice. "Haha sureeeee, coffee or cocoa" he said, walking over to the island. " COCOA" he heard a voice from the bathroom. He chuckled quietly. Soo,he made the stupid cocoa for him and her. He got out a blanket for her and yeahhh. She came out in his clothes. " Wow, I never knew those clothes were so smexy!" he said, looking at his own clothes. "Bastard" she said, shivering from the loud bang of thunder. She froze when the lights went out. " Damn, help me get the flashlights and candles" he said, going to the cabinet, only to turn it on to find her on the couch hiding under the blanket. "Sonny Monroe,are you scared of storms" he said, staring at her. " Phfffft no, I,,,i… like this blanket. Yeah, that's right,the blanket." She said, hinting the scared and frightness in her voice. This, Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't an idiot. " Oh come on, Sonny no need to hide, we're all scared. Like you're scared of storms, while I'm scared of people thinking I'm ugly, I mean look at me, can you really say no?" he said, lighting the candles. " How nice Chad" she said, still hiding. He sat next to her and took the blanket,so they were sharing. " Why are you being so nice?" she said,noticing he took the blanket too. " I don't know, you tell me" he said, kissing her forehead. They felt comfortable, and drifted off to sleep, not worrying about the storm.


End file.
